Total Drama Island
by The Apocalypse Twin
Summary: In an epic re-imagining of the total drama series, 22 NEW contestants will go head to head and compete for 100,000 dollars! So send your oc's and see if your own characters make the cut and win. APP'S CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is a re-imagining of total drama. Please pm meyour oc's with the subject, OC. This is not first come, first serve so send them whenever you like. I will announce the characters as i pick them.**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age (16-18)**

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Clothes**

**Body Type (Ex: Pale or tan, Skinny or fat, Tall or short)**

**Accessories (Ex: Necklace, watch, tattoos)**

**Steryotype**

**Pj's**

**Swimsuits**

**Personality**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Fears**

**Hobbies**

**Boyfriend or girlfriend, Yes or no **

**Auditions**

**Ok so send those oc's in. And I don't want to be rude here but please don't send in Ridiculous steryotypes, For EX: The jock who secretly wants to be a cowboy/artist/mime, whatever. And noninjas or superheroes.**


	2. Final Cast List

**Here it is, the final cast list**

**-Girls-**

Autumn - The Naive

Estelle Milatta- The Indidual

Jennifer Smith- The Sweet Country Girl

Alexis Rovet- The Charismatic Prep

Addie Smith- The sweet german girl

Mackenzie Burromuerto- The Cute Hispanic

Bella Wilson- The Manipulative French girl

Mara Castro-The Anti social

Briar Monroe- The Intelligent Sweetheart

Danika Warren- The Aussie

Kya West- The Childish One

Jessica Kinter- The Hard To Crack

**-Boys-**

Adam Miller- The Cocky Guy

Josiah Robertson- The Popular Guy

Dylan Anderson - The Lying Cheater

Robbie Jasper-The Funny Guy

Nathan Wolowitz- The Southern Mechanic

Titus DiVagelo- The Executive

Guy- The Nerd

Ralf- The Rude German

Mark- The Ruthless Manipulator

Jason West- The Laid Back

Aidan Powell- The Extrovert

Nathan Majors- The Non-Feral Wild Child

**Ok guys the first chapter will be released at either the end of the month or the beginning of the next. **


	3. Welcome to Wawanakwa!

_**Hey peeps welcome to my first story. Congrats to all the oc's that were sent in, well here's chapter 1!**_

Episode 1: Welcome to the Island!

The camera shows a man in his early 30's is seen standing on a near run down boat dock. He turns to the camera and starts speaking, '' Welcome viewers, I am Chris Mclean, The host with the most! And I would like to welcome you to the soon to be smash hit, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! 24 teenagers will battle it out in INSANE and Brutal challenges for a measly 100,000 dollars. Ha my manicure's cost more than that. ''

"A real man doesn't get manicures. " said Chef Hatchet Chris's friend and "Coworker"

"Says the guy who just got a Pedicure. '' says Chris.

"Hey pedicures are way manlier. "Chef says.

Chris continues "Anyway, our contestants should be arriving soon."

Awkward silence.

"Any minute now" says Chris.

Chef starts to speak "Hey Chris, since we have some free time, there's something i really need to talk to you ab-"

"And our first contestant is here!" Chris says interrupting chef.

A boat pulls up to the dock and the first contestant steps out. It is a girl and she has dirty blonde hair, Deep Blue eyes, has pale skin, freckles and is kind of short. She is wearing a long sleeve Black and red Flannel (plaid), with a black hat, shorts, and Black converses.

"Hello Autumn, welcome to wawanakwa island." said Chris.

''Wow am I the first person here?" she asked.

"You sure are" Chris replied.

"Cool." says autumn.

"Yup. Here is contestant number 2." Chris says

Another girl steps off the boat. She has Dark blue hair in an A-Symmetrical bob with right side-swept bangs and large golden honey eyes. She is wearing a black Johnny Cash shirt, red shorts, and red converses with a wristwatch on her right wrist, a necklace with a hamburger around her neck, and one watch earring in her right ear, and a pan with fried eggs and bacon earring in it in her left ear

"Wow Estelle, nice um... earrings and necklace you got there" said Chris referencing Estelle's odd attire.

"Thanks Chris. My friend's back home got them for me." said Estelle.

'' Coolio. Go stand next to autumn our next victim is here." said Chris

Estelle walks over to autumn and they greet each other.

A boy steps off the boat. He has straight black hair and dark green eyes, he has pale skin, and is of average height. He is wearing a white t shirt, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans with a belt and black shoes.

"Hey Adam. Welcome to wawanakwa island." said Chris.

"I thought this place was going to be a tropical resort?" said a puzzled Adam.

"Yeah... No." said Chris smirking.

"Ok then." Adam says walking towards the others.

"Here's our resident smart gal, Jessica!" Chris says announcing the next contestant.

The girl walks off of the boat. She has pale skin, Dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is wearing mostly all black clothing, black jacket, black shirt, black pants and black boots. She has a bracelett on her left wrist and a gold necklace.

"Hey Jessica. You know this is an island right, you could've worn something a little more... cheerful" asked Chris.

"This is my usual clothing. I had to be comfortable if i wanted to win right?" said Jessica, matter of factly.

"Right. Next camper." says Chris.

Another girl steps off of the boat. She has Curly dark brown hair that she wears in a side pony tail with some in her face, Brown eyes, and is wearing Black basketball shorts, loose white 'billabong' t-shirt with a grey hoodie tied around her waist, purple flip flops and a necklace.

"How'ya doin there Chris'' said the girl with a Australian accent.

"Oy Danika, i be doing a wee bit fine!" said Chris attempting to copy her accent but it ends up sounded like a mix of Scottish and Irish.

"Right... I'm just going to go over there" she said walking to the others.

"Man I nailed that accent. Here our third male camper"

As said before a male camper steps off the boat. He has tan skin, short spikey brown hair, and sea foam green eyes. He is a little muscular, wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans,and brown boots.

" Yo, Dylan my man. How's it hanging?" said chris.

"Im all right. Is Addie here yet?" dylan asks looking around

"Nope not yet dude." Replies chris. "But our next camper is here."

A boy and a girl holding hands both step off the boat. The boy has tan skin, spikey blonde hair and chocalate brown eyes. He is wearing wears jeans, a buttoned down shirt, and black converse. The girl has chestnut brown hair with bangs that cover her right eye and her hair is waist length, sapphire blue eyes and tan skin. She is wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, a pink and black button shirt that's all the way unbuttoned, and cowgirl boots.

"Hey there." They both said in unison.

''Hey Jennifer and Josiah. How was the boat ride here?" asked Chris.

'' Any trip is fine as long as I got my man here with me. '' Said Jennifer kissing Josiah on the cheek.

'' I feel the same way Chris. As long as I got Jenn with me, I'm good. "said Josiah.

"Well isn't that sweet? Go stand with the others, love birds." Chris says yawning

As they're both walking Dylan pulls Jennifer aside.

"Hey jenn, have you seen Addie yet?"

"What's it matter to you, Cheater?" she replies coldly.

Dylan sighs.

Another boat pulls up and a boy steps off. He has short dark hair, slightly dark skin, and is tall and skinny. He has glasses, braces and is wearing a Grey jacket, red shirt, and blue jean pants with red sneakers.

"Hey Robbie. Welcome to wawanakwa!'' said chris

"Hey Carl.'' said Robbie completely mis-pronouncing Chris's name.

"Right. Go stand over there. Our next camper is here."

A girl hops off of the boat. She has fair skin, Big light brown eyes, and long raven black hair and is average height. She is wearing a purple t -shirt with a grey dark jeans, and purple converses.

"Welcome to camp wawanakwa Mara. '' said Chris

"Thanks Chris. Good to be here." she says

"Right. Now go over there." Chris says pointing to the others

A boy steps off of the boat. And by hop, I mean he does a flip off. He has Slicked-back, pompadour-style, black hair that resembles a mane, grey eye's and is muscular with tan skin. He is wearing, a form-fitting black t-shirt and grey pants, is covered up by a black pea coat and grey scarf.

"Hello, The executive is here." said the boy arrogantly.

"Hey Titus. How's it hanging?" said Chris trying to high five him only to be rejected.

"Whatever" Titus scoffs.

"Anyway, next is..."

"Addie!" Dylan says anxiously

A girl steps off the boat. She has blonde hair with luscious curls, waist-length, bangs that cover her right eye, and a white clip-on flower in it, sapphire blue eyes, and is skinny. She is wearing a black strapless top, skinny jeans, and black stilettos.

''Hey there Addison." says Chris

"Oh you can call me Addie.'' she says sweetly.

"Ok. Addie. Go with the others" says Chris smirking.

As Addie is walking past dylan he waves at her while she glares at him.

"Geez bro, she looks like she hates you." said Adam

"You have no Idea." said Dylan sadly.

Another girl steps off the boat. She has blonde waist length with blue tips ,blue eyes,with ivory skin and is very skinny. She is wearing a black and white polo romper with red converse and red waist belt, she has a gold antique locket and also has a small tattoo on her wrist that looks like a tree.

"What's up gang? asks the girl.

"Sup, Alexis? Welcome to camp wawanakwa." says Chris.

"Thanks Chris. Good to be here." Alexis says smiling.

"Tell that to me again near the end of the season, If you make it that far that is." says Chris

Alexis laughs nervously and walks to the others.

A boy steps off the boat. He has Short jet black hair, pale skin, a medium build, and forest green eyes. He is wearing a Shark tooth necklace, bright yellow and green T-Shirt, black cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes.

Chris starts to speak "Hey Mark, wel-"

"Ahh, shut up Mclean." says mark walking by chris.

"Grr... Damn kids." chris says "Next!"

Another boy steps off the boat. He has Slightly curled below the ear dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, about the color of moss, and is Tanned. He is wearing a black T-shirt underneath a dark blue button up that's unbuttoned and dark blue jeans with black jordans, A dark blue trucker cap, and A tattoo on his left shoulder going down his arm and up his neck.

A few girls swoon over him.

"Hey there Nathan. How are ya?" Asks Chris.

"Im doing just fine Chris." Said nathan shaking chris's hand.

"Wow so polite. It sickens me." said mark to himself

" I like that guy." said chris

A boy steps off the boat. He has Brown hair,rich green eyes, he is Slim, tall and pale. He is wearing Blue Gray and white striped t shirt with blue jeans and dark blue shoes with black rimmed glasses and a watch.

"Hey there guy." said chris "How are ya?"

"Why are you talking to me like im stupid?" guy asked.

"In your audition tape I saw that you liked star wars, so I figured that you lived in your mothers basement and you havent any human interaction in a while. Just a hunch." chris said.

"Wow. Not all star wars fans are anti social, chris." said guy

"Maybe. Go stand with the others Guy. Our next camper is here."

A girl steps off the boat. She has ): dark brown hair with bangs that covers her face, blue eyes, and is thin. She is wearing white short shorts and strapless black top.

"Well if it is'nt The sister of the devil herself, hey Mackenzie." Said chris smirking.

" Speak for yourself Mclean." said mackenzie. "Im just here to do what my family does best, Win."

"Hey isnt your brother _THE _Alejandro Burromuerto. From that show, Do you want to win a million dollars?" Asked Autum "The one who cheated to win in that one episode?"

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

A man in a suit is standing on a podium in front of 3 teenagers 2 girls and one boy.

" Ok , do you... Want to win a million dollars!?" asked the host

"Yes I do Tom." said alejandro flashing a smile to the camera.

"Then all you have to do is race against Kimberly and Kelly get past the three obstacles: First climb the monkey bars over the pit of quicksand, then cross the field full of land mines, and lastly swim through the shark tank as fast as humanly possible, and ring the bell to win. Ha, good luck." said the host/Tom.

"Seems easy enough." said Alejandro "But there is one problem I have, Who is more beautiful, Kelly or Kimberly?"

"Me." said both girls at the same time.

Tom speaks "Ok, start in 3..."

"Im prettier." said kelly

"2..."

"No, I am." Said Kimberly

"1, GO!"

Alejandro jumps off the stage starts the course while the two girls argue. He easily climbs the monkey bars, gracefully gets through the mine field and manipulates the sharks (Using his abs) to carry him through the water, alejandro proceeds to ring the bell and win, while the two girls are having a cat fight on the floor.

"Congratulations Alejandro, you are the first person to complete the course without dying." says Tom

"Thank you Tom. It was a piece of cake."

_**(End Flashback)**_

"That was a good episode" said chris smiling.

"Yeah. That was hilarious." said mackenzie.

"Well. Someone already has a target on their back." said chris

"For now.'' said mackenzie walking away.

A boy steps off the the is wearing Hiking & Trekking Sandals,A Jungle Green V-Neck T-Shirt, A Brown pair of Cargo Shorts. He has black hair, amber eyes, and has pallor-African Medium Skin tone.

"Nathan, dude. What's hapening bro?" said chris.

"Just call me nate." he says

"Whatever you say." says chris.

A boy hops off the boat. He has brown hair, grey eyes, and is average height, very lean, and quite tan. He is wearing a bright green shirt with white stripes and brown khakis and grey German alpine hat.

"Hey rolf." chris says "And welcome to camp wawanakwa."

"My name Zis not Rolf, Zit is Ralf.'' says ralf, in a german accent.

"Is there a difference?" asks chris.

"Ja." says ralf. He walks away.

"Anyhoo. Our next contestant's have just arrived."

Another boat pulls up and both a girl and a boy step out. The boy has he has short, fluffy mocha brown hair with a small mohawk in the front, green eyes, with a slight tan and is buff. He is wearing he wears a leather jacket with a blue t-shirt black jeans with a chain sticking out of his pocket and grey converses and has a silver watch and a tattoo of two dragons battling each other.

The girl has light orange hair which is slightly long with sideway bangs, light blue eyes, she is pale, skinny, and short. She is wearing a pink short dress that has white fluff around the end of the dress and white sholders, it has a a cupcake with a black cupcake holder around it and a white top. She wears matching high heels with it.

"Here is our brother and sister pair, Jason and Kya." said chris.

"What up chris." said jason walking past Chris.

''Hi." says kya ''Cool to be here''

"For now.'' says chris.

Another boat pulls up and a girl steps out. She has waist-length blonde hair with luscious curls and bangs in the center of her forehead,eyes blue like the ocean, and she's fit and thin. She is wearing short jean shorts, black and white striped 3/4 sleeve shirt, and black heels.

"Hey there bella. How you doing?'' asked chris.

"Im fine. Thank you for asking." said bella sweetly.

"So polite." said chris.

Another contestant steps off the boat. It is a girl,she has shiny black waist length hair, grayish purple eyes, and is african-American with a skinny and very curvy figure. She is wearing a gray hoodie over a red tank top,army green camouflage skinny jeans and sparkly white high tops along with her large round glasses and a small bronze and gold locket.

"Welcome to wawanakwa Briar." said chris

"Thank you chris. It's exciting to be on tv. We're on tv right now right?" asked briar.

"Yup, on live." said chris

"Cool." said briar.

"And here comes our final contestant!" announced chris

A last boat pullsup and a boy steps off. He has dark brown hair thats gelled in the front, green eyes and is tan and slightly below average in height. He is wearing a blue and green plaid button down shirt, beige shorts, and brown leather boat shoes and a watch.

"Hey aidan. Welcome to Total Drama Island. You're our last contestant" said chris.

"Sweet." said aidan ''It's cool to be here.''

"Ok now that all of you are here we can get started. Gather up please so you can take a group picture.

All the campers start moving around and getting into place. Some of the campers complained.

"Ow, you stepped on my toes."

"Hey you elbowed me."

"Ey, watch it."

Everyone gets in position.

"Ok, 3...2...-"

The dock breaks down and all the contestants fall into the water.

Chris bursts out laughing "Haha, I love doing that. Stay tuned for the next episode of...Total...Drama...Island!"

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. To the people who sent your oc's Pm me if I got your character right or wrong or if there is any more personality traits you want me to add. Thanks for reading.**

**Next Episode: S1E2- **_**Are you a Bass or a Gopher?**_


	4. Are you a Bass or a Gopher

**Hey gang, I'm back for the second chapter. The teams will form and and a certain camper forms a alliance. Enjoy!**

**Episode 2: **Are you a Bass or a Gopher?

"I am going to kill chris for getting my scarf wet!" said titus getting out of the water. "It's from Milan you know, cost 3,000 dollars.''

Josiah rolls his eyes. "Whatever.''

One by one the rest of the campers step out of the water on to the beach, most of them are complaining.

"Aww man, I got my socks wet. I only brought this pair.'' said Robbie.

Kya giggles. "You're funny."

"I'm serious." robbie said with a straight face.

"Yeah, he's freaking hilarious." said Adam pouring water out of his shoe.

''I can't believe that chris got my hair wet!" said briar angry.

''Me too.'' said bella.

"Ok everybody, calm down. I'm sure chris didn't mean for the dock to break and drop us in the water. It could of been an accident." said aidan trying to calm the angry campers down.

''Yeah, Aidan's right. It was probably a accident." said alexis agreeing with aidan

"Or, he knew it was going to break, and told us to stand on it on purpose.'' said mara

"Boy, you're really optimistic." Said guy sarcastically.

Chris walks to the campers.

"Hey gang. You know I would say a pun right now, but swimming jokes are hard to Aqua-er!" said chris smirking.

"Hey, that wasn't funny you know." said guy.

"Water, you talking about?" asked chris

"Having the dock break down like that. We could have been hurt" said jessica "And that was a horrible pun.

"First of all: My puns are awesome, and Second of all: Relax, it's just a little water. Plus you're gonna be get even wetter later in the day. But first, lets take little tour of the campgrounds."

(At the Campfire pit.)

Chris stands in front of all the campers, who are sitting on logs. "This is the campfire pit, this is where the losing team will vote off one of their own, and the eliminated camper will proceed to walk down the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers into the sunset. And by the way, once you've been eliminated you can never, ever,ever,ever, return to camp wawanakwa again. Capiche?"

"Crystal clear." says mackenzie.

"Good. Now follow me to the outhouse confessional." says chris leading the campers to a rundown outhouse.

(At the outhouse)

"This, campers, is the outhouse confessional. You can vent out all of your emotions and teen angst to the viewing audience without any of the other campers seeing it. Who wants to try it first?"

"I'll do it!" said kya.

(Confession cam)

Kya: Wow, first person to use the cam. Awesome. Um, so I really hope I win, but if I don't, I hope jason wins.

(Static)

Titus: Do I expect to win? Yes. Of course I'm going to win. But I can't win if people think i'm a threat. So I got to think of a plan...

(Static)

Mark: This is going to be to easy of a game. Hell, I already can tell some peoples weaknesses and how to take them down. For example, the siblings, Jason and... That chick, I have to destroy that sibling bond, then there's Adam, from what I can tell he's arrogant and cocky, he'll be easy, but the most fun take down will be the couple- Josiah and Jennifer, by the time this game is over they'll hate each other. And that plot connects with Dylan and Addie's eliminations. But I can't take them down head on, I'll have to have some help, but who...

(Static)

Autumn: While I want to win the money, I also want to have some fun and make new friends. That should be easy, right?

(Static)

Dylan: In case some of you haven't noticed, me and addie aren't exactly on the best of terms, You see, we used to date and I might have accidently cheated on her. She's hated me since then and I've been trying to get back in her good graces but she won't budge, and it doesn't help with her sister Jennifer here along with her boyfriend.

(Static)

Addie: I can't believe Dylan actually signed up for the show after he knew I already signed up. (Scoffs) "Accidently" cheated on me, yeah right. Oh but don't think I'm a mean person, I'm really not it's just that dylan really gets on my nerves.

(Static)

(Both Josiah and Jenn are in the confessional.)

Jennifer: Me and Joe are both really happy to be here.

Josiah: We sure are. Me and Jenn expect to make it all the way to the final 2. Then I'm gonna let her win.

Jennifer: No, I'm gonna let you win.

(They both smile and kiss.)

Adam: I expect to make to make it very far in the game. I'm going to use all my wits and all my strength to guarantee that I make it far.

(Static)

Jason: So far from what I can tell, everyone here seems cool. Meh, I don't expect to win, but it would be cool if I came in the top 10, but hey whatever happens, happens.

(End Confession)

"Ok campers who's hungry?" asks chris.

Everyone raises their hand.

"Good. Follow me to the mess hall for a, *Snickers* Five star meal." says chris.

(In the mess hall)

"I am Chef Hachet, I will be preparing all your meals, and you will eat it AND enjoy it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Said chef yelling the last part.

"Yes chef hachet sir" yelled most of the cast.

"Good. Now line up for lunch."

A few moments later all the campers were in a straight line, with ralf in the front.

"Vello . Vat is on ze menu today?" asked ralf. "Is it Bratwurst?"

"Almost." said chef. He then proceeds to throw a spoonful of grey slop on ralfs tray. "Enjoy."

"Um, thank you?" said ralf.

"You're welcome. NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" yelled chef. "NEXT"

A few minutes later the campers were sitting down and eating. And by eating, I mean picking at their food.

"Is this even edible?" asked bella.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure my food just moved." estelle said staring at the mush.

Chef simply walked over and smashed the food with a sledge hammer and walks away.

"Thank you.'' said estelle nervously.

"You know, I can cook better than this. Hey, , sir! Can we just like, order a pizza?" said nathan standing up.

"What did you lust say?" growled chef.

"I think you should sit down mate.'' whispered danika.

"Hehe, uh nevermind." said nathan sitting back down.

Chef replies by throwing a mallet over nathans head nearly hitting him.

"Theres yo pizza southern boy!'' yelled chef."Mhhmm, stupid boy thinks just because he has a southern twang he can get away with anything."

"I think this guy is insane." said mara

"I think the food's pretty ok." said nate eating a spoonful of mush.

"Seriously? Just looking at this crap makes me want to puke." said adam

"I eat exotic stuff all the time. I'm used to it. In fact, when I was with my uncle in the amazon we ate stuff similar to this." said nate smiling at the good memories.

"Cool. You went to the amazon, that quite the adventure, ya' know." said danika.

"Yeah that's really cool bro. I'm jealous." said mark sweetly.

"Thanks man." said nate

Mark smiles to the camera.

(Confession Cam)

Mark: And so starts my plan.

(End Confession)

"So how's lunch going gang?" says chris walking into the mess hall.

The campers groan while nate gives a thumbs up.

"Hey chris, are those cabins outside our cabins?" asked alexis.

"Yup. They look comfy, right?" said chris smirking.

"Not really." says titus.

Chris smiles "Because they're not. Ok campers unless you want more of chefs food, follow me outside."

All the campers immediately run outside.

Chris starts to speak "Alright listen up, see that giant cliff over there?"

The campers nod.

Chris continues "Guess what your gonna do on that cliff?"

Some of the campers gulp.

Dylan starts to talk "Wait, do you want us to-"

"That's right you're going to jump off that cliff!" says chris overjoyed

The campers gasp.

"Yup. Meet me at the top of the cliff in 10 minutes." says chris. "But first switch into your bathing suits. Restrooms are next to the confessional"

Chris walks away.

"He's not serious right?" asked autumn. "We can't jump off a 1,000 ft cliff! That's insane!"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about joining this show." says guy.

"Guys chillax. They get interns to test out this stuff all the time to make sure it's safe." said aidan

As if on cue, a intern in a full body cast is being wheeled out on a stretcher by some paramedics in front of the campers.

Aidan sighs.

10 Minutes later, at the cliff.

Chris is standing in front of all the campers who are in their bathing suits. "Your first challenge is to jump off this cliff into the lake below."

"That's it?" scoffs titus "That's nothing."

"You didn't let me finish." says chris "In the lake there are 24 flags, 12 are red and the other 12 are green. Each of you will dive down and grab one flag. If you get a red flag you are on team 1, if you get a green flag you're on team 2. Oh, and the lake is filled with sharks.

"Oh come on! I highly doubt there are sharks in the water." said jessica sternly.

A shark leaps out of the water and high fives chris and dives back in.

Chris continues "And since you kids keep doubting me tonite TWO campers will be voted off"

The campers gasp.

"Ok. Who's first?" asks chris

Mackenzie sighs "Since no one is going to do it, i'll go first. BUT all of you have to agree not to vote for me at tonites ceremony. Agreed?"

Most of the campers nod.

As mackenzie is about to jump she notices titus checking her out ,as she is wearing a white two piece with a strapless top. He then whistles at her.

Mackenzie walks away from the ledge "You know what, on second thought, why don't You go first?" She grabs titus and throws him off the cliff.

Titus is screaming as he is falling "AAAHHHHHH!"

He safely lands in the water.

"Dang, stupid chick is crazy." says titus mumbling to himself.

Suddenly he spots a flag. He swims down to grab but a shark gets in his way and titus simply punches it away. He grabs the flag and swims to shore.

"Ha. Aint no shark gonna stop me." titus says victoriously.

(Back on the cliff)

"Wow, he actually survived." said mark.

"I'll go next." said josiah.

"Good luck joe." said jennifer. She gives him a kiss.

"I got this." he says to himself.

He jumps and makes it into the water safely. He is about to say something, but he suddenly gets pulled underwater.

Jennifer gasps.

Josiah quickly jumps out of the water with a flag in his mouth and a shark chasing him. He makes it on land. "Whew. That was pretty scary. At least I got a flag."

Josiah is followed by: Mark, autumn, dylan, jennifer, nate, nathan, danika ,robbie, kya, and addie. All of them managed to get a flag.

(On the cliff)

"So, half of us have gone. Who wants to go next?" asked Adam.

"How about you?" said jessica

"How about, no." replied adam

Awkward silence.

"...Fine. I'll go." said jason.

Jason Jumps and makes it.

"That wasn't so bad." jason said to himself.

"Jason! Look out!" yelled kya.

As jason turned he saw a shark coming full speed towards him.

"Aw crap." He jumps out of the water into addies arm.

They both look at each other and smile, while dylan glares.

"*Coughs*Don't you think you should go talk to your sister and let her know you're ok." said dylan with spite in his voice.

"Uh, right." jason said awkwardly getting out of addies arms.

"Seriously dylan?" said addie annoyed

Dylan awkwardly laughs.

(On the cliff.)

"Oh, I don't want to get my hair wet again." said briar.

"I'll go." said mackenzie.

She jumps and manages to get a flag.

"Hey chris, out of curiosity what would happen if we refuse to jump?" asked guy.

"Then you have to suffer the shame of wearing the Chicken hat!" proclaimed chris holding up a chicken hat.

The remaining campers look down at the lake below contemplating whether to jump or not.

One of the campers crack.

"I can't do it! Sorry." Said briar.

"Here's your chicken hat." said chris handing her the hat. "Anybody else?"

"*Sigh* I can't do it either." said jessica. "I'm brains, not brawns."

Adam and Ralf make chicken noises.

Jessica growls.

"Bawk, Bawk!" said adam mockingly.

"Ves. My modder(Mother) is braver than you." said ralf

Jessica grabs the chicken hat and slingshots it to ralf. He stumbles back knocking him and adam into the water below. Meanwhile Jessica smirks.

Adam lands in the water with a smack, followed by ralf landing on top of him.

"Bitch." mutters adam. "Oh sweet, a flag!"

"Uh oh, Shark!" yelled ralf.

They both jump out of the water, Scooby doo style.

"Whew, zat vas a close one." says ralf.

(On the cliff)

"I'm next." said Aidan eagerly.

"Hey uh Aidan, just wanted to say good luck. You know, cause of the shark." says alexis patting aidan on the back.

"Thanks alexis." says aidan.

Aidan jumps and grabs a flag with ease. Alexis sighs with relief.

"I don't think I can do it." said mara nervously.

"Neither can I.'' said guy "I love swimming, but I HATE heights."

Mara nods "Me too."

(Confession Cam)

Bella: You probably couldn't tell, but underneath this amazingly beautiful face, is a fierce competitor willing to do Anything to win. And in order to be a strong competitor, you must be willing to exploit and manipulate people's fears, and use them to your advantage.

(End confession)

"It's okay friends. Let me help you, grab my hands and we'll jump together." said bella. She grabs both of their hands.

"I'm not sure." says guy. Before he can say anything else bella grabs his and mara's hand and jumps off the cliff.

"Ahhh!" yells both mara and guy..

The three of them land in the water. They each grab a flag and walk on shore.

"Hey, thanks bella." says mara smiling for the first time since she stepped off the boat.

Bella smiles "It was no problem."

Mark glares at bella.

(Confession Cam)

Mark: Guess im not the only bad guy on this island. Trust me ,I know manipulation when I see it.

(End Confession)

"Well alexis and estelle you two are the last campers who haven't jumped. So... hurry up and jump." said chris.

"Well, I guess i'll go next." said alexis preparing to jump.

Chris walked up to her "Don't die, ok?"

Alexis rolls her eyes "Gee thanks chris."

Alexis jumps off the cliff and lands in the water. "Huh, that wasn't so bad. In fact, that was actually fun!" She looks around fora flag but can't seem to find one. "Where is that stupid flag?" She is to busy searching for it, that she can't hear the other contestants yelling about the shark.

"Look out!" yelled mackenzie

"Yeah, hurry, swim." said mark feigning interest.

"Shark! Shark!" yelled addie.

"What, bark? Im not gonna bark?" said alexis searching. She is then pulled underwater and comes face to face with a shark. She quickly swims away only to be surrounded by 2 more sharks.

(On the cliff)

Estelle looks on "Oh no, is she ok?"

"I don't know." said chris

"You have to help her." says estelle

Chris chuckles "Hey, be my guest."

Estelle sighs.

(In the water)

Alexis is still being chased around by the sharks, who are now toying with her. Meanwhile the rest of the campers look on.

"Ok, so nobody is going to help her?" said nathan

"Why dont you?" asked bella.

"Uh, because? I mean I can save her, but I have a cramp." he said.

"I'll help her." said aidan

"Looks like she already beat you to it." said titus referring to estelle who just landed in the water.

(In the water)

Estelle ducks underwater and searches for alexis. She spots her at the bottom drowning.

She swims down and quickly grabs alexis and they both make it on shore barely getting past the sharks.

Alexis breathes deeply and coughs up water.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" asked estelle

"Peachy keen." said alexis weakly. "I didn't get a flag though."

"No problemo." said aidan getting out of the water carrying two flags. "I got them right here."

"Thank you." said estelle and alexis at the same time.

Chris flies down on a jet pack "Wow, that was tense. And should be good for ratings."

The campers glare at him.

He continues. "Anyway, everyone who has a green flag go stand on my right and the red flags on my left."

Aidan, Addie, Dylan, Jason, Mara, Nathan, Mackenzie, Kya, Danika, Josiah, and Nate form the green team.

"Ok green team, you will now be known as... The Screaming Gophers!

Mark, Guy, Bella, Ralf, Jennifer, Adam, Alexis, Estelle, Autumn, Robbie, and Titus form the red team.

"And red team, you will be known as...The Killer Bass! "

"Wow those names are...um, creative." said autumn

"Briar, go join the bass and Jessica, go to the gophers." said chris. "So, challenge was fun huh? Well to me at least."

"Alexis nearly died." said autumn.

"Hey chris can I switch teams, I want to be on the team with josiah." jennifer

"Yeah, same here." said josiah

"Sorry, no switching." said chris

They both groan

"Anyway, please follow me to your cabins and we'll discuss your sleeping arrangements."

(At the cabins)

"The cabin on the left is for the bass and the one on the right is for the gophers." chris says

"They're not co-ed are they?" asked mackenzie

"Nope. One side of the cabin is for girls and the other for the boys."

Most of the guys groan.

"Ok, i'll leave both teams to decide who's gonna get the boot tonite. The bass are gonna go first."

Chris leaves.

The campers start putting their stuff in the cabins.

(Gophers cabin, boys side)

"So who do guys think should get the boot?" asked jason

"I think it should be that smart chick, jessica. She refused to jump, no cowards on this team." said dylan.

"That's a good point." said nathan

"I don't know. How about Mackenzie? You've seen what her brother can do, how do we know she's any different. She might try to manipulate us." said Josiah.

"I'm not easily manipulated." said nate.

"You say that now." said Josiah.

(Basd cabin, boys side)

"Why do you get the top bunk?" asked guy loudly.

"Because i'm titus." said titus.

Guy growls. "Im going to go get some fresh air."

Guy leaves.

"So who do you guys think is the hottest chick here?" asked robbie.

"Definetly the french chick." said titus smiling to himself.

"Pretty much every chick here is hot." said adam

"Very good point." replied robbie.

"I'm going for a walk." said mark standing up.

Mark whispers something to titus as he is walking out.

(In the woods, 5 minutes later.)

"Where the hell are they?" muttered mark.

"Yo I'm here." said titus walking up to mark.

"As am I." said bella following him.

"Hey guys, glad you can be here." said mark in an angelic voice and a smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" asked titus

"Shut the hell up salami head." growled mark, the angelic tone replaced with spite in his voice.

This immediately got Bella and Titus's attention.

"Now listen up, I have a proposition for both of you. I've watched you two. Bella I saw how you manipulated Mara and Guy, how you got their trust. And titus, I watched as you conned a dollar off that Robbie guy. You two are both impressive, and if the three of us work together we can eliminate every contestant here." said Mark, looking off to the distance.

"That, actually sounds like a good idea." said bella.

"Yeah. You know, you don't seem like much of a threat." said titus.

Bad mistake.

Mark turns around and gets up in Titus's face.

"What did you just say? What did you F*****G say! Not only am I a threat, I am a Nightmare! You hear me, A NIGHTMARE! Every camper here, should fear me. I am a enemy that no one will suspect until it is too late. I am danger." said mark, finishing up his super-villain speech.

Bella and titus look on in fear.

"What are you?" asked bella

"I'm just another nice guy." said mark, followed by evil laughter.

"Ok?" said titus.

"Anyway. says mark as if nothing happened "What is the most important part of manipulation?"

"Beauty." said bella

"Force." said titus

Mark shakes his head "Both of you are wrong. The answer is , Public Image. It's all about gaining peoples trust, by being friendly and helpful. Be so sweet that you'll give people diabetes. Bella, you're beautiful, use that to your advantage and titus, i've got a little plan for you.

A twig breaks.

"What was that?" asked bella.

"Looks like we got ourselves a rat." says titus. He walks to a bush and pulls out... Guy.

"Hehe, hey guys." said guy nervously.

"Hmmm, sucks to be you right now."

"Gee whiz, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." said mark, menacingly.

"I won't let you get away with this!" guy kicks titus in the balls and runs away.

Titus weakly gets up.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked bella

"Don't worry about him. Nobody will believe him, but he still has to go. And here's how."

(Confession cam)

Titus: Yeah, I'll be in an alliance with Devil child and Le frenchie for now. First chance I get, they are out of here.

(Static)

Bella: These two are useful for now. In the end, I will be the one to stand victorious.

(Static)

Mark: Of course we're going to try and betray each other at some point. In fact I doubt all three of us will make it to the top ten. But until then, we will be a force to be reckoned with. And tonight, we strike.

(End confession)

(At the cabins)

Guy is standing in front of some of the campers from his team, telling them what just happend. "-and mark is evil and I'm pretty sure he's the antichrist.

"I don't know guy that seems a little far-fetched." said Estelle.

"Yeah come on man, a evil alliance? This is real life, not a comic book." says Robbie.

"You guys have to believe me." Guy pleaded.

Mark walks up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked mark sweetly.

"I'm telling them about your despicable ways." said guy.

"What are you talking about friend?" said mark.

"You know what I'm talking about, you rat bastard." yelled guy.

"Guy that hurts me. I thought we were getting along?" said mark starting to tear up. "Is this because I didn't want to join your alliance? The one you asked me and titus to be in?

"What?" asked guy.

"Oh, so that's why your talking trash about mark? Because he didn't join your alliance?" said Alexis

"What? He's lying." yelled guy

"I thought you would have calmed down by now, I mean you did kick titus in his family jewels." says mark.

The team glares at Guy.

Guy sighs and walks away.

"Vat a douche." said Ralf.

Mark smiles at the camera.

(Later that night, Elimination ceremony)

All the Campers are sitting on logs, chris stands in front of them.

"Welcome campers, this is the first ever elimination ceremony. Tonite two of you will be kicked off of total drama island, never to return again. Each team has already placed their votes, if I call your name, come get a marshmallow. Whoever does not get one, is out. I'll start with the gophers.

Mara

Jason

Addie

Aidan

Mackenzie

Nathan

Kya

Josiah

Nate

and Danika

Only Jessica and Dylan remain.

"And the final marshmallow goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Dylan!

Jessica gasps "What! Why me?"

"Sorry jessica, the tribe has spoken" said chris. "Please, get the fudge out."

"Whatever, I'll be back. Just you watch." says jessica stepping in the boat of losers

"Ok, now it's the bass's turn. The first marshmallow goes to...

Bella, next is...

Briar

Ralf

Alexis

Adam

Robbie

Jennifer

Autumn

Estelle

And Titus

Guy looks around and starts to shake.

Mark doesn't look worried.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Mark!

Guy gasps. "But mark is evil!"

"I'm sorry you think of me that way. I hope in the future we can be friends" said mark sweetly

"You son of a-"

Chef shoots Guy with a blowdart and he passes out. Chef tosses guy into the boat.

"You're going to regret voting me off!" yelled Jessica as the boat pulled away.

"Ahhh, schmucks. Ok campers go back to your cabins, you have another challenge tomorrow. "said Chris

(Confession Cam)

Mark: 2 down, 21 to go.

(End confession)

"Geez, That guy scares me." said Chris standing on the dock. "Ok viewers that wraps up another episode join me next time for another episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Titus.

"Ahhh, kids."

(End Credits)

**24'th/23'rd- Guy and Jessica**

**So guys, that's another episode. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review. See ya next time.**

**Episode 3: Game Of Drama (or, A Song Of Total and Drama)**


	5. Heads Up

**Hey guys, sorry I havent posted anything yet, I havent given up, it's just that I kinda accidentally deleted the chapter by accident and I had to start over. I'm halfway done with it, and I guarantee that the next chapter should be released next week. So until then, keep a lookout for the next chapter.**

**BTW**

**Have you heard about the Total Drama Spin off, Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculousness Race? It sounds epic. **


	6. Game Of Drama

**Hello viewers, It's time for chapter 3! Who's Excited? Anyway I would like to adress something, If your character does get voted off, I would like you to be professional about it. Even if your character is out, stay tuned because i am planning a second season to this story, and your oc might compete. Enough rambling, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Game of Thrones, It belongs to George R.R. Martin, who needs to hurry up and finish writing Book 6.**

**Episode 3**_**: **_Game of Drama

Chris is seen standing on the newly built dock. "Hello viewers , welcome to another Episode of, Total Drama Island! On last week's episode, the teams were formed and the campers had to go through their very first challenge. Some toughed it out, while others decided to be chickens. " Chris makes chicken noises and chuckles. "In the end, both Jessica _and _Guy were the first two campers to walk down the dreaded Walk Of Shame. Jessica was voted out because she was a coward and Guy got the boot due to some manipulation at the hands of mark's evil alliance. Man I love that guy. Anyway, today's challenge will thrust the campers to a much more dangerous situation, and by the time it's over, they'll wish they were jumping off a cliff. Catch it all right here on, TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**(THEME SONG)**

**(Confession cam)**

Dylan: Man, last night's ceremony was a close call. I was at the bottom two people and nearly voted out of here. That would've sucked, considering that I haven't even gotten addie to forgive me.

**(Static)**

Kya: So far I've been getting along with most of the girls here, theres just one that hasnt been so... friendly.

**(End confession)**

**(Gopher cabin, Girls side)**

Most of the girls have left the cabins, only Mackenzie, Kya, and Mara remain.

Kya approaches mara, who is sitting on her bed. "Hey mara, whatcha doing?"

"Just sitting here, tying my shoes." said mara not even looking up.

"Uh, you wanna get breakfast?" said kya being friendly.

"Sorry, I'm not a lesbian." said mara. She stands up and walks out the cabin.

**(Confession cam)**

Kya: ... She thought I was hitting on her?

**(Static)**

Mara: I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, I just know her type. Stuck up beauty queens who try to be friends with everyone. But I'm not falling for it.

**(End confession)**

**(In the woods)**

Titus and Mark stand in the same meeting spot as last time

"You want me to what?" asked titus"

"Apologize to Mackenzie." mark simply said

"Why, and what for?" titus replied.

Mark sighs "Because, you were checking her out like a perv."

"When was this?" he asked

"Like literally yesterday! She even threw you off the cliff afterwords!" said mark annoyed at titus.

"...Oh yeah. But why should I say sorry?" asked titus

"So her and other contestants will think that you're a nice guy, who _Isn't _a pig."

"I guess so." said titus.

He and mark leave the site. Unknown to them, Ralf was standing behind a tree the entire time.

**(Confession cam)**

Ralf: So Mark _Does _have an evil alliance? Ze question is, how come _I _was not asked to join_. _I am obviously ze most manipulative camper here. Well then if they don't want me, then today I will prove my skills.

**(End confession)**

**(In the mess hall)**

All the campers are sitting in the mess hall waiting for chris.

Aidan stands up and gives a toast "Hey guys, let's hear it for making past the first elimination ceremony!"

Everyone cheers.

Aidan sighs dreamily.

Jennifer notices this. ''Looks like you have a little something for aidan."

"*Giggles* He's just so sweet and caring. And cute."says briar

Jennifer smiles "That's adorable. I remember when me and josiah first met. It was love at first sight."

Josiah winks at her from across the room. Jennifer blows him a kiss.

Chris walks into the mess hall wearing fancy robes and a crown.

Chef walks up next to him with a blonde wig on. "All stand up for King Chris of The house of Mclean, and Lord of the Seven kingdoms!"

The campers stare at chef blankly.

"THAT MEANS STAND UP OR ELSE!" yelled chef

All the campers stand up in fear.

Chris smiles "Thank you peasants. Winter is coming and you campers better get ready for it."

"It's june, and it's like 85 degrees outside." said robbie.

Chris shakes his head "No stupid, winter is coming means that dark and hard times are on there way. And it also means todays challenge. Which is based off one of the greatest tv shows of all time, GAME OF THRONES!"

"Isn't that a book?" asked Mackenzie

"Yeah, the show is based of the book. But in my opinion the shows better." said chris. ''Now if you'll follow me, we'll get all of you in costume ."

"Costume? What kind of costume?" asked nate.

**(15 minutes later)**

All the campers are outside, they are standing next to a large obstacle course. The boys are wearing medieval armor while the girls are wearing renissance dresses.

"I cannot believe I'm wearing this." said nathan.

"Me too."said dylan

"At least you don't have to wear a hideous dress." Bella says disgusted

"It's what they wear in game of thrones, so it's what you're gonna wear." said chris sitting on a replica of the Iron Throne **(If you don't know what it looks like, Google It.) **"Today's challenge will be a obstacle course. The goal is to get your entire team past the course, first team to do it wins.

"And why do we have to wear these outfits?" asked mara.

"Because they're uncomfortable and will slow you down." Replied chris. ''Today's challenge will be simple _yet _hard. First all of you will race around the island to a certain checkpoint. Along the way some of you will be captured by our white walkers until there is a certain amount of your team left. The rest is a surprise."

"That sounds easy." says bella.

"It does doesn't it?" chris says smirking. "Wait till you actually do it. Oh yeah I almost forgot, if any of your team members decide to take the Jamie Lannister challenge you will recieve a bonus in the final challenge."

"What's the Jamie lannister challenge?" asked Nate.

Chris smiles "In the series the character of jamie lannister gets his hand chopped off and gets it replaced with a golden one. If you choose to take the challenge you must put on a golden replica every volunteer that's an extra bonus"

"That's it? I accept the challenge !" said adam without thinking twice.

"As do I." said ralf

"Us too!" said josiah and dylan

Chris chuckles evilly "Ok, step right up. And stick one of your arms out."

The four boys do as he says. An intern puts a glove on each of their hands. There is one problem...

Josiah groans "Geez, these things weigh a bunch! Are they actualy gold?"

"HA! Yeah right, they're pure steel. We had a bunch left over from a certain, _Project_, which we will reveal later in the season. Plus did you really think there wouldn't be a catch?' said chris

"Silly me." says josiah sarcasticly.

"Ok, the challenge will begin in five minutes. Get prepared." says chris walking away.

"I don't think I can run in this outfit." said kya.

"Tellme about it." said addie.

Mark pulls bella and titus aside.

He whispers to them "Ok guys try to sabotage the other team as much as possible. And make sure you don't get captured by chris."

"Whatever." said titus. He walks away.

"First chance we get, he's out of here right?" asked bella.

Mark smiles "Definitely."

**Five Minutes later**

Chris returns. "Ok are you guys ready?"

"Uh chris, you never told us the checkpoint." said estelle

"Yeah. And which way do we go?" asked autumn.

"The bass will run north and the gophers will run south. And trust me, you'll know the checkpoint when you see it." chuckles chris. "Ok, 3...2...1 GO!"

The teams part ways in their separate directions.

"So should we have told them about the Monsters?" asked chef.

Chris laughs evilly"Nah, It would have been less fun."

**(With the Bass)**

"So what do you guys think the bonus is?" asked adam struggling to lift his hand.

"Maybe it's extra points." said robbie

"Or maybe there is no bonus." jennifer replies

Alexis smiles "Way to think positive."

"Whatever it is, it ain't worth it." groaned adam.

"I would've gladly accepted the challenge on behalf of the team." said mark sweetly

"Mark, you are too nice. I can't believe guy tried to turn us against you. " said briar

"I guess guy was just bitter that I didn't join his alliance." mark sighs

Ralf smirks. "Oh no it seems that Vy shoes are untied, mark could you help me?"

Mark eyes him suspiciously then smiles "Sure thing buddy, hey guys we'll catch up."

Mark walks towards ralf.

"My shoes aren't really untied. I just needed to have a chat with you." said ralf

"Yeah, Kind of figured. What kind of teen can't tie his own shoes?" replied mark.

Ralf smiles "I know about your alliance."

Mark starts to speak"What are you talk-"

"Don't play stupid. I am not a fool." said ralf.

Mark's smile changes to a scowl.

"Ok. You caught me, what are you going to do, blackmail me? That won't work out, the rest of the team loves me."

"I am not trying to blackmail you. I am simply letting you know that I am on to you. And I would like to join your alliance." asked ralf

"Really? That's it? Fine. You're in." said mark

"Good. Now we should prob-"

Ralf is interrupted by two yetis painted white. They jump in front of the boys and roar.

"Oh crap. White walkers!" said mark

The walkers grab both of the boys and run away.

**(With the gophers)**

"DYLAN! NATHAN!MACKENZIE! Where are ya mates?" yelled danika in no general direction.

"How did we lose 3 members of our team in five minutes?" asked kya

Nate shrugged "I have no idea. All I heard was a loud roar and smelled fire."

"Fire? In the woods?" asked kya. "What do you think mara?"

"I don't know." mara says sighing.

"Chris did say that there was going to be some obstacles." said josiah.

Jason has a look of realization "Wait a minute... Fire? Loud roar?"

"What is it ?" asks aidan.

"I know what took them! It was a dragon!'

"Dragons don't exist." said josiah

A loud roar is heard above them.

The campers look above them to see a very large and scary looking dragon.

"Uh oh." squeaks addie

"RUN!" Yells nate

The team starts running away. The dragon shoots a ball of fire from it's mouth and it nearly misses addie who was saved by jason. The dragon swoops down and grabs nate and danika. It flies away with them.

"What the hell just happened?!" yelled mara

Aidan chuckled "We were just attacked by a dragon. Never thought I would say that before."

"Are you ok addie?" asked jason.

Addie was in jasons arms her right shoe was slightly singed by the fire.

"Thanks to you I am." says addie sweetly "Thank you for saving me."

Jason smiles "It was no problem."

The two smile at each other.

Kya walks up to them "Don't want to interupt you guys, but I think we found the checkpoint."

"Wow, it's huge." says josiah amazed.

**(With the bass)**

The remaining members of the bass are running around in panic. They're being attacked by a group of White walkers (Yetis) and Knights (Interns dressed in armor). Only seven bass members remain Titus, Bella, Adam, Alexis, Robbie, Estelle, and Jennifer.

"Get out of my way stupid intern." growls titus, he punches 2 interns and they fall on the floor.

Alexis yells to her team mates "You guys go to the check point, I'll stay behind and distract them."

"I'll stay with you." says jennifer.

"Hurry guys, GO!"

The rest of the team runs toward the direction they were told to.

"Guys, I think that's the checkpoint up ahead." says Robbie.

"It is!" yelled Estelle

The five campers walk into a open field with a large golden arena in the middle.

Chef hachet comes out of the arena on horseback. "Finally! We've been waiting for yo sorry butt's to get here. Follow me,"

The campers do as they say and follow chef into the arena. The inside resembles the roman collesium. Complete with statues of chris all around the place.

Chef takes them into the middle of the arena where there is a octagon ring, like UFC. Chris is standing there with the remaining six members of the gophers.

"Geez, It's about time you guys got here. What took ya so long?" asked chris.

"Your challenges slowed us down. Plus these outfits are uncomfortable." said Bella

"Where are the captured members of our teams?" Robbie asked chris.

"Oh yeah." Says chris. He pulls out a remote and presses a button.

A cage containing the rest of the campers falls next to chris from the sky.

"After the challenge they will be released. Anyways it is the time for your final challenge: TRIAL BY COMBAT!''

"We're going to fight? Sweet." said adam

Chris explains "Yup. Each one of you will go up against a member of the opposite team and fight until one of you submit or get knocked out. Fun right?"

"I guess. But wait there are 6 gophers and 5 bass." said addie.

"Oh yeah. Addie your out." said chris. "Now it's even."

Addie shrugged.

"Anyways, it will be Josiah vs Titus, Adam vs Aidan, Robbie vs Jason, Bella vs Mara, and Kya vs Estelle. Josiah and adam, since you accepted the lannister challenge and didn't get captured, you get to have a weapon for your match."

Adam cheered "Sweet!"

"Ok, Robbie and jason, you're up first. Please stepi ntot he ring."

Both of them do as chris says and enter the octagon.

"Uh chris, there is no octagon ring in game of thrones." said jason

"I took some creative liberty and added a few things. Ok commence battle in 3...2...1!"

Jason and Robbie just stand there for a few seconds not sure what to do. The two boys awkwardly stare at each other in silence.

Chris groans "Hey, how come you two aren't fighting?"

Jason begins to speak "I'm just not comfortable with-''

He is interrupted by robbie charging at him.

Jason simply steps to the side and robbie goes flying out the ring.

He groans in pain "Ok, I quit."

"And jason wins round 1!" shouts chris

The gophers cheer.

"Sorry rob, you brought it on yourself." said jason to robbie.

"At least you tried!" cheered briar from the cage.

Chris speaks "Next up is Josiah vs Titus."

The two boys step in the ring.

"Hey chris, what about my weapon?"asked josiah.

Chef hatchet brings a rack of various weapons over to the ring. "Make your choice pretty boy."

Josiah picks up a shield. "I think this will do just fine."

"Ha, even without this armor that shield won't do squat to me." said titus cockily.

Josiah rolls his eyes "This is for you jenn! I love you."

"I love you to joe!" jenn shouts back

Chris rolls his eyes "Enough with the sappiness. Start the fight!"

Titus immediately jumps at josiah, sending them both to the floor. Titus throws the shield across the ring away from josiahs reach. Josiah and titus both stand up titus punches josiah right above the belly button. Even with the armor josiah still groans in pain.

Titus laughs mockingly "If it hadn't been for that armor, you would have thrown up by now. Just give up now man before-"

Josiah tackles titus and lifts him above his head. He proceeds to toss him to the floor.

"I work outside all day city boy. I'm stronger than you think."

Josiah goes to pick up his shield. As titus stands up josiah tosses his shield directly at tius's head. He gets knocked out.

"AND JOSIAH IS OUR VICTOR!" exclaims chris

"God damn it." mutters mark under his breath.

Josiah cheers "That's right, Hear Me Roar!"

"Ok, someone get titus out of the ring. Next we're going to have some female action, Bella vs Mara!" says chris taking a sip out of his chalice.

The two girls step into the ring.

"I don't think I can fight in this dress." says mara.

"Neither can I." said bella

"Beauty is pain ladies." says chris.

Bella turns to mara and smirks "Prepare to feel pain."

Mara looks shaken "What?"

"AND GO!"

Bella pushes mara and mara does the same. The two stare at each other intently for a second before they tackle each other and start pulling each others hair.

Chris is obviously enjoying it. "CAT FIGHT!"

Adam joins in "CAT FIGHT!"

A few of the other males also join in.

"Shut up." says mara struggling with bella.

Bella manages to push mara off of her. Mara tries to hit bela, but instead gets a quick punch to the face.

"Wow! That was hardcore!" yelled chris excitedly.

Mara retaliates by punching bella in the face.

"My nose!" exclaims bella, worried about her looks.

Bella turns around in anger and charges toward mara with rage.

"No! I quit ,you win.'' says mara. She jumps out of the ring.

Bella calms down and smiles in victory.

"The bass win round 3!" says chris "The score is currently 2-1. Next round,Adam vs Aidan. Adam, go ahead and pick your weapon."

"Let's see... I'll have...The SWORD!"

"Aw crap." mutters aidan

The boys proceed to step in the ring. Adam notices mara watching and he winks at her.

She smirks.

"Ok, commence battle... NOW!"

Aidan backs away from adam.

Adam lifts his sword and...

"Stop. I quit. I just don't like fighting." says aidan glumly.

"Well damn, that was no fun." said adam "I didn't even get to use my sword."

"Sorry to disappoint." says aidan joking around.

"Boo! That was horrible. says chris "I guess we'll move on. Our final round is Kya vs Estelle. This should be... Interesting."

The two girls step into the arena.

"What the frick? I can't do this. I can't fight." said kya

"Neither can I." said estelle.

"Seriously? chris sighed "Well I figured this might happen. You forced my hand, If you two don't battle, then I will eliminate both of you tonite!

"WHAT!" Said both of the girls.

"Yep. That's life in game of thrones, you never know what's going to happen next. I'll give you a few seconds to consider your options.''

The girls think it over.

They step into the ring.

"Nothing personal." said kya

"Yeah. Still freinds?" asked estelle.

"To make this more fun, I'll give each of you a weapon."

Chris gives them boxing gloves.

"Now, FIGHT!"

The battle begins with kya punching estelle on the arm softly. Estelle karate chops kya on the shoulder and kya gasps in pain.

"Ouch..."

Kya proceeds to swing at estelle, but misses. Estelle trips kya and and jumps on top of her, she starts craziy ruffling kya's hair.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" asked estelle ruffling kya's hair.

"Ahhh, this is so weird! I quit!"

Estelle jumps up "YES!"

Chris picks up a megaphone "And the winners of today's challenge are... The Killer Bass!"

The Bass cheer.

"Can you release us now?" asked Autumn

Chris presses a button on the remote and the cage falls to the ground breaking.

"Gee, thanks." groans mark

"Ok campers, go get some lunch. Gophers, you might want to discuss who's gonna get the big stinky boot tonite. "

Most of the gophers groan. Kya looks down in shame.

**(In the woods.)**

Mark is standing in the same meeting spot as usual. Next to him is Ralf and bella.

Mark turns around "Where the hell is he?"

Mark notices addie far off in the woods, she appears to be talking to herself.

"What the hell..." he mutters to himself

He is interrupted by titus."Yo I'm here."

"Bout time." says bella.

Titus notices ralf "Why the heck is sauerkraut here?"

"He's part of the alliance now." says mark.

"Because I briliantly caught on to your Vittle gang here."

"Anyways that's not the point. What the hell was that today? The fight?" asked mark

"What? I was just doing the challenge." Says titus defending himself.

"Yeah but you were being really cocky about it. And overly violent. People won't trust you if you keep acting like that and if they don't trust you then they'll vote you off. So be careful!"

"Ok first of all, don't talk to me like I'm a little f*****g kid! I'm Titus DiVagleo, I've sold other people out right after I took their money, I manipulated my way into being Top of my class, and I've gotten a teacher fired for giving me a B minus. All because they trusted me."

Mark and Titus get up in each others faces.

"Well then do the same here." mark whispers.

"Whatever. "

Bella speaks up "Hey, tonight there is someone from the other team I would like to kick out of here."

"Who is it?" asks mark

Bella whispers into his ear.

"Fine. But how are we going to do it?" says mark.

Bella laughs "Just leave it to me."

**(In the mess hall)**

Kya grabs her tray of slop and looks for a place to sit. She sees her brother jason at a table but he looks lke he's having a pretty interesting conversation with Addie, meanwhile dylan is glaring from the table across. She notices mara sitting alone.

"Hey mara, mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, sure." says mara hesitantly.

"So... that challenge was pretty fun today, huh?"

''I have a bruise on my cheek because I was punched in the face by a sexy french chick." said mara bluntly.

"Oh yeah, I forg- Wait, did you say sexy?"

Mara stands up "I uh, have to go. Bye"

She leaves the mess hall. Kya looks at the camera.

"Whoa."

**(Later that night, Elimination ceremony)**

All the gophers are sitting on logs. Chris stands in front of them with a plate of 10 marshmelows

"Ok campers the votes are in. One of you will be taking the boat of losers home."

**(Confession cam)**

Dylan: I voted for Kya. She lost us the challenge.

*Static*

Mackenzie: This elimination was a little tougher for me. But in the end I voted for kya.

*Static*

Mara: My vote should be obvious.

*Static*

Jason: I voted for Mara. I'm not pleased with her attitude.

**(End confession)**

"When I call your name, come get a marshmallow. Jason, Addie, Aidan, Nate, Mackenzie, Dylan, Josiah, Danika, and Nathan."

Kya and Mara look nervous.

"Only two marshmelows left, Kya, Mara. One of you will be going home. The final Marshmelow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kya"

Kya sighs with relief. Mara gasps and stands up.

"Fine. I figured this would happen. I knew I couldn't trust you people." Mara proceeds to walk and get into the boat of losers.

It takes off.

Chris chuckles "Valar Morghulis! Ok you guys can leave now."

The campers get up and walk away. Meanwhile Bella looks on from a distance and smiles.

**(Confession Cam)**

Nathan: I voted for Mara because of the stuff she was saying behind my back. Yeah, bella told me all about it.

*Static*

Nate: Good thing bella told me about mara. We didn't need her bringing our team down.

*Static*

Bella: I may have made up some stuff about mara. To sway the vote in my favor.

**(End confession)**

Chris is standing on the dock.

"Wow, and I thought Mark was bad. Anyways, see ya next time for another dramatic episode of... TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

**So there it is, sorry about the wait. Ran into some issues. Anyways stay tuned for Episode Four, should come out sometime this month.**

**Episode 4: **Does a bear crap in the woods?

24th/23rd- Guy and Jessica

22nd- Mara


End file.
